


A nervous first date

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Coffee Shops, Community: hp_coffeehouse, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, coffeehouse!au, coffeeshop date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Scorpius is nervous on his first date with his father's friend.





	A nervous first date

Scorpius's hand shook as he tried to grab the spoon to put sugar in his coffee. He was beyond nervous. How had he manage to ask his father's friend out on a coffee date, he had no idea. Why the man had actually agreed--was even a bigger mystery. 

"Are you all right?" Blaise reached over and ran his thumb over Scorpius's wrist. "I prefer my coffee with no sugar," he said. 

"Oh, right. Of course," Scorpius said, putting the spoon down. "Sorry, just...nerves." He flinched the moment the words escaped him. He didn't want Blaise to think him a child. 

Blaise smiled and stroked Scorpius's cheek. "No need. I wouldn't be here if I didn't wish to be." 

Scorpius relaxed then. He settled into his chair, grabbing his coffee to take a sip. "Thanks for meeting me." 

Blaise's grin seemed to lighten up the room. It was so strange to think of him as "Blaise" and not "Mr Zabini" but Scorpius knew he couldn't think of the man in a sexual way if he kept regarding him as his father's friend. 

"My father doesn't know about this…" 

"I suspect not. And we should keep it that way." 

"He wouldn't approve." 

Blaise shook his head. "No, I suppose not. But, we don't really have much to tell him at this moment, do we? I mean, do you want more than just coffee?" 

Scorpius's eyes widened as Blaise's low and seductive tone warmed him all over. Yes, he wanted more than just coffee. Scorpius wanted to fall on his knees, worship the man the way he deserved to be worshiped. 

"Do you?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. He hoped the signal he was sending was accurate enough. 

"We could have fun," Blaise said. 

Scorpius nodded. "When do we start?"

* * *


End file.
